metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
The Zombies are recurring enemies in'' Metal Slug 3'' and Metal Slug 4. Information In Metal Slug 3, zombies were once regular people, rebel soldierss and researchers that are transformed by the power of the Monoeye UFO. In Metal Slug 4, the boss of mission 4, Big John, is used by the Amadeus Syndicate to turn everyone in the area into zombies. Zombies are slow-moving, clumsy enemies, but they can zombify any human, both NPC's and players, almost instantly with their infectious fluids. They are significantly more durable than ordinary humans, with even the weakest able to withstand several rounds of fire before destruction. Fortunately, they are slow-witted, easy to outmaneuver, and often trip when fired at. POW are not infected by any type of zombies' attacks. If the player is hit by a zombie attack, they will transform into a zombie. As a zombie, the player's character moves much slower, jumps much lower, cannot crouch, and is restricted to their default pistol weapon. Also, another attack from an enemy zombie or the level boss will kill a zombified player. On the other hand, the advantages of zombified player are that the player is immune to nearly all attacks from the Rebels, and that the player's bombs are replaced with a deadly wave of bloody vomit which covers nearly the entire screen. If any enemy is killed using the blood wave, players don't get any bonus points from it. Zombified players can transform back to human form by obtaining a first-aid kit; it also wears off on its own after staying as a zombie for a very long period of time. In Metal Slug Attack, zombies are considered to be part of the Alien faction, with the exception of one zombie, Jane Doe, who is part of the Rebel Army. The Zombies Common Zombies Infected Survivors make up most of the zombie horde. Slow and individually weak, they can quickly gang up and overwhelm the player. Common zombies trip over the most often. Note: All common zombies act the same, the only difference is their health, speed and toughness. Uncommon Zombies Uncommon zombies are more dangerous and have unique attributes. They are typically found in specific areas of the level. Gallery Men Surviviors Artwork.jpg|Three injured men after the plane crash Woman Survivor Artwork.jpg|A woman survivor before becoming a zombie. Scientist Artwork.jpg|A scientist before becoming a zombie. Trivia *Zombies were probably based on the classic "Romero" Zombies as seen in films like Dawn of the Dead. Interestingly, unlike zombies with which most people are familiar, zombies in Metal Slug do not attack by biting. * While a Zombie, if the player gets hit by another zombie or by the boss, the player will die just like how the other zombies do when killed. * In Metal Slug Defense, unlike their arcade counterpart, zombies' infectious fluid does not transform enemies into zombie. Instead, they only damage enemies. * The Scientist zombie has been added later in a Metal Slug Defense's update, and so was the Young Man Zombie. *The Fattish Man zombie is sometimes referred to as Elderly Man. [citation needed] *Uncommon zombies don't show any transformation (From human to zombie) sequence like Common ones. *Zombies are also used (possible legally) by Armor Games to make ZS & ZS: Outbreak, both of which are based on Metal Slug with Ptolemaic Special Force as player character.